1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a book bag and in particular a book bag with removable interior wallet.
2. Background Description
Presently, general purpose book bags are designed to carry traditional books and supplies. Often these bags are designed to be carried on one""s back as a backpack making easy access to contents difficult. These conventional book bags once filled typically exceed manageable size and often cannot fit into storage locations such as school lockers. These book bags typically provide no particular consideration for the presentation of material contained in the bag itself.
Furthermore, conventional book bags are not oriented to providing quick and convenient access to the actual subject material contained in the book bag. Learning materials such as books are not given consideration for easy access and direct referencing. Accessing a book held in a book bag requires that the book be removed from the book bag in order to read or use the book.
Therefore, a book bag with consideration to the material contained within it and a convenient way of accessing and reading the material within the book bag is needed. The book bag should also be conducive to educational learning practices and enhance the choices by which instruction to students is achieved.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wallet inside the book bag wherein the wallet is capable of storing separate pages of a book.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wallet inside the book bag so that the contents of the sleeves in the wallet are easily changeable.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a mechanism to attach and detach the wallet thereby providing a quick means of replacing subject material.
It is yet another objective of the invention to permit storage of common papers and books in addition to the wallet material.
It is still another objective of the invention to permit reading of the book without removing it from the book bag.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a book bag that is stylish and easy to carry.
According to the invention there is a book bag with a wallet compartment detachably coupled thereto. Releasing a retaining strap opens the book bag and unzipping the book bag exposes a top and bottom half of the wallet compartment. Multiple panels are bound together to form a wallet-style book. The panels are encased in transparent plastic sleeves on both sides. The sleeves can be accessed to remove and replace paper, photos, and the like. The wallet has connection means on its spine and is connectable to a mating connecting spine on the inside of the book bag.
Since the wallet constitutes a book is easily detachable, the subject matter in the book can be easily replaced by swapping wallets. In a school situation, an entire subject can be presented using this wallet-style book. New material or chapters can be quickly replaced. The book can also be opened and the pages, i.e., panels, read very similar in manner as a conventional book.